


English Rose

by lovalovaolivia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Flowers, M/M, Spring, holmes chapel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovalovaolivia/pseuds/lovalovaolivia
Summary: Prompt 15- BlossomLouis buys Harry flowers.





	English Rose

April showers bring May flowers was complete bullshit, Louis decided. Holmes Chapel was raining today and he hated it. Harry was waiting for him and the groceries he picked up at the Styles’ home, and Louis would’ve been there by now were it not for the downpour slowing him.

He put his head down and trudged along so quickly he almost missed the drenched - yet open - flower stand. Tulips. Sunflowers. Daisies. Nothing special. Then he saw the English roses. Fuck. Harry would love them.

“How much for the roses?” Louis called.

“20 pounds!”

Louis smiled and got out his wallet.


End file.
